Generally speaking, it has been well known to utilize a variety of irrigation systems The devices which are currently available, however, have been able to water and feed plant root systems only to a very limited degree, or within a restricted area. Primarily, this has been due to the fact that such devices usually comprise single units
In this connection, most such devices are designed to have a single port for attaching a water feeder hose. Thus, due to the limited watering area achievable with a single unit, it has been necessary to move the unit to various locations which involves not only a very slow, time consuming process, but one which is quite inefficient and wasteful. Without question, there has been no irrigation system which is portable, movable and expandable.
As for irrigation systems, one of the most popular has been the conventional lawn sprinkler. It is generally well known, however, that lawn sprinklers typically do not have the capability of fertilizing or feeding a lawn and, even more importantly, they are highly inefficient and wasteful inasmuch as up to 80% of the water from a sprinkler will be lost to evaporation on a sunny day. Still further, the water can easily be diverted from its target on a breezy day.
In addition, a conventional lawn sprinkler is fundamentally unsound for its intended purpose in at least one key respect. It is known that in order to develop grass (or other plants) having deep, strong roots, it is necessary for water to reach the area around and below the roots, i.e., it is essential to avoid "shallow" watering which may otherwise develop shallow roots. Of course, lawn sprinklers must therefore deliver a significant quantity of water in order to achieve this through a long, thorough soaking.
Moreover, due to the evaporation problem noted hereinabove, lawn sprinklers are known to be most efficient only at certain times. Specifically, it has been established that early morning is the best time to water inasmuch as mornings are usually cool and moist in contrast to later in the day when the sun, temperature and breeze can further enhance evaporation. Unfortunately, it is a known fact that many persons find this time of day to be inconvenient for watering the lawn or other plants.
In order to overcome these problems, it has been known to install automatic water sprinkling systems which typically utilize a permanently installed network of underground piping. These systems are extremely expensive, however, and are also subject to high maintenance costs due to freezing damage, construction interference, damage during plant cultivation, rodent vandalism, and damage to above ground sprinkler heads via lawn mowing equipment. Even more importantly, the utilization of above-ground sprinkler heads does not begin to address the previously noted problems associated with above-ground sprinkling inefficiencies.
More recently, there have also been developed what are commonly known as root feeders for trees, bushes and the like. These are provided as single units which are attached to a water source by means of a hose and extend deep into the ground to deliver water and food to individual plants at root level. However, such root feeders must frequently be relocated in order to ensure feeding of the entire root system of large plants.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.